


inhale/exhale

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, Strangulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: — Ты будешь моей Нэнси Спанджен, — будто обещает Лухан и выпускает ровные колечки дыма.— Весьма невзрачная перспектива.— Не бойся, я не Сид Вишес. Моя Нэнси Спанджен не закончит так.





	inhale/exhale

_We're all the things that we do for fun.  
(And I'll breathe, and it goes) play along  
Make believe it's hyper real –  
But I live in a hologram with you.  
  
(Lorde — "Buzzcut season")_

  
///  
  
  
    Ткань черной футболки, обернутой вокруг шеи, уже не кажется такой приятной на ощупь. А пальцы изученных до последней фаланги ладоней вцепляются в края снятой вещицы и тянут сильнее, перекрывая кислород.   
  
    Кусок ткани лишает не только воздуха, но и притока крови к мозгу, который, кажется, отказался соображать еще задолго до. Перед глазами ползут цветные пятна, медленно превращаясь в одно темное месиво. Сознание, кажется, покидает тело, и Сэхун чувствует, как его выбрасывает куда-то к потолку…  
  
  
  
  


▼

  
  
  
  
    Лухан случается внезапно.   
  
    Спросите Сэхуна, как он оказался на той вечеринке, и он не сможет вспомнить точную причину. Просто потому что. А еще бесплатный алкоголь и травка.   
  
    Он пробирается сквозь пьяных подростков, образовавших настоящую кашу в большой гостиной, и пытается не поскользнуться на грязном от пролитой выпивки паркете. Квартира Криса, капитана баскетбольной команды с последнего курса, похожа больше на помойку. И Сэхуну даже жаль дорогую мебель, которую придется вывозить на свалку.   
  
    Кто-то больно толкает в плечо, отчего Сэ недовольно хмурится и оборачивается.   
  
    — Оу, извини.   
  
    Парень — ученик старшей школы, как думает Сэхун, — широко улыбается и внимательно смотрит, будто забыл, что куда-то шел. В голосе нет ни грамма сожаления. Сэхун безразлично кивает и идет дальше, потирая ушибленное место.   
  
    — Это Лухан, — говорит Чонин, который вдруг находится прямо возле бара и, оказывается, видел небольшое столкновение. — Лучше с ним не связывайся.  
  
    Сэхуну все равно. Он лишь для поддержания разговора спрашивает, почему, и наливает себе что-то из ближней бутылки.   
  
    — Он мутный. Говорят, что он раз в несколько месяцев пропадает. Забивает на учебу и не бывает в общаге несколько недель, а потом появляется снова, будто ничего и не было.   
  
    Сэхуну по-прежнему плевать, но он слушает, делая редкие глотки чего-то слишком крепкого. Чонин замолкает, и Сэ интересуется, почему до этого вообще кому-то есть дело. Кажется, приятель только и ждал, что его об этом спросят, потому что отвечает почти на одном дыхании.   
  
    — Он общается со всеми сразу и ни с кем одновременно, и никто о нем, в общем-то, почти ничего не знает. А еще он, кажется, гей.   
  
    Сэхун отрывается от стакана и вопросительно изгибает бровь. Просто Чонин как бы тоже. И объект его фантазий прямо здесь — хозяин этого уже свинарника и капитан баскетбольной команды, в которую они попали сразу после поступления. К слову, Сэхун там оказался не совсем по своей воле, но почему бы и нет.   
  
    — Серьезно, не связывайся с ним, — повторяет Чонин. — Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Последний, на чью задницу Лухан положил глаз, уехал отсюда.   
  
    — Потому что тот так захотел?   
  
    — Нет, просто родители решили перебраться в другой город.   
  
    Чонин пожимает плечами, а Сэхун даже не интересуется, к чему вообще все это было. Логическую связь его собеседник потерял минут пять назад, уставившись на макушку, возвышающуюся над толпой. А Сэ видит неподалеку того самого Лухана, двигающегося под музыку. Не под ту, что орет из колонок, а под что-то в собственной голове.   
  
    Парень будто чувствует взгляд и смотрит прямо на Сэхуна, улыбаясь игриво. Немного макияжа, форма и более плавные движения сделали бы из него типичную представительницу чирлидерш. Почему именно чирлидерш? Просто Сэхун считает, что у них тоже довольно часто милые лица, на которых написано, что секс на подобных мероприятиях вроде как не для них, но на самом деле тебе нужно просто больше постараться. А еще ты должен быть спортсменом. И, кажется, Сэхуну пора перестать смотреть американские сериалы.   
  
    — Сегодня я не вернусь. Прикроешь, — не спрашивает Чонин и направляется прямо в сторону капитана, расталкивая толпу.   
  
    Сэхун наливает себе из другой бутылки, когда кто-то проводит пальцами по его предплечью. Он прослеживает взглядом, как чужая ладонь накрывает его руку на стаканчике и тянет на себя. Лухан делает несколько глотков и морщит нос от горечи на языке. Кепка с его головы куда-то делась, и Сэ видит, что волосы у парня выкрашены в светло-каштановый.   
  
    — Лухан, — говорит тот, все еще касаясь пальцев Сэхуна.   
  
    — Знаю.   
  
    — Пойдем, — улыбается он и тянет за собой. Сэ успевает только поставить стакан и позволяет парню–с–которым–лучше–не–связываться увести себя на второй этаж.  
  
  
  
  


▼

  
  
  
  
    Если бы кто-то спросил Сэхуна, как случился его первый поцелуй, он точно не ответил бы. Не потому, что забыл, а потому, что о таком мало кому расскажешь.   
  
    «Мутный парень» заводит их в какую-то комнату, судя по достаточно большой предупреждающей надписи на двери, принадлежащую хозяину квартиры. Дверь закрыта на ключ, который каким-то образом оказывается у нового знакомого. Лухан оставляет ключ в замочной скважине, чтобы нельзя было открыть снаружи, и тянет куда-то дальше, как оказывается, к выходу на террасу. Сэхун медлит, чувствуя себя немного неуютно, да и этот парень доверия не вызывает. Видимо, осторожность просыпается с первым глотком чистого ночного воздуха.   
  
    — Будешь? — Лухан по-хозяйски плюхается на небольшой диванчик и машет в воздухе пакетиком со знакомым Сэхуну содержимым.   
  
    Он бубнит язвительное  _«откуда уже и школьники достают такое количество?»_ , и занимает место возле парня, который усмехается и уже мастерит косяк. Сэ наблюдает, как тонкие пальцы ловко закручивают бумагу, а влажные губы приоткрываются, выпуская язычок, который проводит по ней. Лухан замечает внимательный взгляд и ухмыляется, специально облизывая губы. Сэ думает, что понимает, по какой причине тянутся к этому парню. Потому что, кажется, один вот такой взгляд и хитрая многообещающая улыбка — и ты пропал.   
  
    Лухан затягивается и передает косяк Сэхуну. На секунду пальцы соприкасаются, и Сэ пытается сделать это прикосновение более кратковременным к неудовольствию второго парня, которому, видимо, очень нравится тактильность. Или он продолжает строить из себя чирлидершу, которая нашла нужного спортсмена.  
  
    Сэхун затягивается, пропуская в легкие отраву, и прикрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая через нос. Лухан хмыкает и забирает самокрутку, в этот раз все же дольше соприкасаясь пальцами.   
  
    — Я был уверен, что ты сейчас выплюнешь свои легкие, и мне придется тебя спасать.   
  
    — Мне посоветовали держаться от тебя подальше, — вставляет Сэхун.  
  
    — Кай? — усмехается тот.   
  
    — Кто?   
  
    — Тот парень, с которым ты стоял, — Лухан прищуривает один глаз и затягивается. — Крис дал ему это прозвище.   
  
    Сэхун на секунду удивляется, что не знал об этом и о том, что их капитан вообще заметил Чонина. Кажется, у кого-то больше шансов.   
  
    — А тебе уже придумали? — Лухан вставляет между пальцев парня тлеющий окурок.   
  
    — Сэхун, — кидает тот в ответ, прикладываясь к окурку и передавая обратно.   
  
    — Оу, а как зовут?   
  
    — Так меня и зовут. Не нужны мне прозвища.   
  
    Лухан какое-то время смотрит на него, а потом начинает смеяться, выпуская из легких наркотический дым. От этого смеха что-то вибрирует в груди, но Сэ списывает все на алкоголь и хорошую гибридную травку.   
  
    Лухан выпускает ровные колечки дыма и улыбается.   
  
    — Ты будешь моей Нэнси Спанджен[1], — будто обещает он, придвигаясь ближе.   
  
    Картинка кажется ярче, а лицо парня самым красивым из всего, что Сэ когда-то видел.   
  
    — Весьма невзрачная перспектива, — лениво отвечает Сэхун. — А если подсядешь?   
  
    Лухан придерживает губами догорающий окурок и садится на колени парню, который удивленно смотрит и не знает, куда деть руки. Чужие ладони перехватывают запястья и кладут руки Сэхуна себе на талию. Лухан делает глубокую затяжку и надавливает большим пальцем на нижнюю губу Сэ, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Сэхун подчиняется и инстинктивно втягивает наркотическое облако, когда Лухан выдыхает прямо в губы. Дым задерживается в легких, когда чужие губы затягивают в ленивый поцелуй.   
  
    Сэ почти закашливается, резко возвращая дым Лухану, который дотрагивается своим языком до чужого. Глаза почти слезятся от пропитанного отравой воздуха, но Сэ продолжает неумело отвечать на свой первый поцелуй. Теоретически он знал, как все это происходит: обмен слюной, языки и прочее. Но он был совершенно уверен, что его первый поцелуй нельзя назвать обычным. А еще с американскими фильмами тоже нужно завязать. Потому что он не какая-нибудь Миа[2], и совершенно не ждал, что при его поцелуе сама по себе поднимется нога.   
  
    — Мне говорили держаться от тебя подальше, — повторяет Сэхун, когда возвращается возможность дышать.   
  
    — А ты хочешь? — Лухан наклоняет голову вбок и прищуривается, игриво улыбаясь.   
  
    Сэхун теперь совершенно точно уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но в ответ качает головой.   
  
    — Не бойся, я не Сид Вишес[1], — говорит Лухан так, будто после этого все сомнения должны улетучиться. — Моя Нэнси Спанджен не закончит так.   
  
    Он выкидывает уже прогоревший до пальцев окурок и подается вперед. Поцелуй глубже и увереннее. Сэхун сжимает пальцы на чужой талии и притягивает ближе к себе, слыша, как довольно мурлычет ему в губы парень, ерзая у него на коленях.   
  
    Лухан отрывается от него и облизывает губы.   
  
    — И кстати, я тебе хен.   
  
    Как-то так все это и начинается.  
  
  
  
  


▼

  
  
  
  
    У них всего месяц. Никто не договаривается о сроках, но все же Чонин предупреждает.   
  
    — Его надолго не хватит, — говорит тот между парами. — Он скоро исчезнет, и тебе будет хреново. Просто прекрати это раньше.   
  
    Сэхун ничего тогда не отвечает, потому что сомнение, которое все это время грызет его изнутри, не позволяет возразить.   
  
    Чонину вроде как не все равно, и он даже не перестает почти все время проводить с Сэ, хотя у него на шее уже давно горит метка, значащая, что собственность капитана баскетбольной команды задницей вертеть может теперь только перед ним. Крис не ревнует и даже косо не смотрит, когда Чонин закидывает руку на Сэхуна или наклоняется ближе, чтобы что-то сказать. Потому что всем теперь известно, что первокурсник О Сэхун связался с Луханом с последнего. С тем самым Луханом, от которого нужно держаться подальше и который первый номер[3] в их команде. Оказалось, что Лухан тоже играет в баскетбол.   
  
    — После тренировки мы идем в бар. Ты с нами? — спрашивает Чонин, уже привычно закидывая руку на плечо Сэ.   
  
    — Эй, — окликают откуда-то сбоку, прежде чем Сэхун отвечает.   
  
    Чонин еле успевает уклониться от мяча вместе с младшим. Лухан виновато — но это было специально, Сэхун уверен, — улыбается и подбегает к ним.   
  
    — Сегодня после игры мы идем в бар, там выступают мои друзья.  
  
    Он забирает мяч и возвращается к кольцу. Лухан не спрашивает, он утверждает.   
  
   «Мутный парень» оказывается собственником.   
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
    Бар небольшой, поэтому несколько десятков людей забивают его полностью. Играет какая-то группа из университета неподалеку. После парочки песен Лухан каждого сжимает в объятьях и представляет команде. Сэхун не запоминает никого, кроме вокалиста — Кенсу.   
  
    Кенсу ниже почти на голову, мило растягивает губы в улыбке и имеет приятный голос. А еще Лухан обнимает его дольше всех. Необычно большие глаза внимательно обсматривают младшего, когда Лухан возвращается к Сэхуну, занимая место возле него и кладя руку на чужое бедро. Сэ перехватывает именно этот взгляд, прослеживающий неторопливые поглаживания старшего.  
  
    Весь вечер Сэхун чувствует, что за ним наблюдают, и решается подойти только тогда, когда Лухан отправляется на поиски «экскурсовода»[4]. Сэ подходит к Кенсу, который складывает гитару, и трогает за плечо.   
  
    — Идем.   
  
    Сэхун не уверен, что за ним кто-то идет, но, когда он выходит на улицу через служебный, Кенсу появляется следом.   
  
    — У вас что-то было? — «в лоб».  
  
    Кенсу несколько секунд смотрит на него, словно прикидывая, правильно ли он понял, и усмехается. Сэхун искренне не понимает причины веселья и пилит парня недовольным взглядом.   
  
    — Мы просто хорошие друзья.   
  
    — У Лухана слишком много «хороших друзей», — замечает с неудовольствием Сэхун.   
  
    — Я друг, который его знает. Так хорошо его знаем лишь я и Крис, — он кивает собственным словам. — Именно поэтому тебе нужно все это прекратить.   
  
    Сэхун кривится в ответ — это начинало раздражать. Потому что он не собирался все заканчивать, он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.   
  
    — С Луханом хорошо, но это только первое время, — вдруг серьезно начинает Кенсу.   
  
    — А дальше?   
  
    — Он никогда не отпускает то, что считает своим, понимаешь? Это как билет в один конец.   
  
    Уже позже, когда они возвращаются, Сэхун прокручивает в голове слова Кенсу. Он смотрит на Лухана, который многообещающе улыбается и ползет рукой по бедру младшего. Более смелые прикосновения и шепот возле уха обещают не только невменяемые поцелуи. Кенсу, который смеется над какой-то шуткой другого вокалиста из группы, смотрит Сэ в глаза.   
  
    Лухан выдыхает:   
  
    — Кай сегодня снова уходит к Крису.   
  
    Пальцы почти невесомо проводят по внутренней стороне бедра, и у Сэхуна внутри все скручивается. Он встречается с Кенсу глазами и закусывает губу, вслушиваясь в мягкий шепот.   
  
    — Просто оставь свою дверь открытой.  
  
    Сэхун сглатывает и тут же выгибается от неожиданности, потому что чужая ладонь сжимается ровно на ширинке. Это не остается незамеченным, и Сэ хочет провалиться сквозь землю, когда Чонин не ленится пошутить на эту тему.   
  
    Лухан смеется вместе со всеми. Он убирает руку, и его глаза уже не улыбаются, когда он делает глоток из своего стакана.   
  
    — Ты пялишься, — бесцветно кидает он.   
  
    Никто не знает, к кому именно были обращены эти слова, но до самого их ухода Сэхун не чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. Только когда они прощаются, Кенсу незаметно сует ему в ладонь сложенную салфетку. Номер телефона.   
  
    Лухан говорит:   
  
    — Сегодня волшебный вечер.   
  
    Сэхун переплетает их пальцы и кладет салфетку в карман.   
  
    Этой ночью в их с Чонином комнате он берет свой билет в один конец.   
  
  
  
  


▼

  
  
  
  
    С Луханом как на пороховой бочке.   
  
    Старший просачивается в каждый уголок жизни Сэхуна. Он рядом на тренировке, все еще не контролируя мяч, который все время не слушается, когда Чонин — вот совпадение, — позволяет себе прикоснуться к младшему. Лухан даже пару раз отвечает на звонки родителей, пока Сэ торчит в душе.   
  
    — Я его близкий друг, — говорит тот. Потому что у него пока еще есть голова на плечах, чтобы не сказать,  _насколько_  близкий и насколько  _не_  друг.   
  
    Сэхун натянуто улыбается на все вопросы, касающиеся их «вместе», и старается переводить тему. Потому что он ничего не знает. Это Крис весь как на ладони со своими до нелепого смущенными улыбками, у Лухана же на душе сейф с пятидесятизначным кодом. А время бежит, приближаясь к критической отметке «месяц».  
  
    Визиты в бар стали их общей традицией. Здесь все также много посетителей, и приятный голос в микрофон. Сэхун слушает внимательно, не замечая, что со временем начинает двигать губами, вторя голосу вокалиста. Кенсу со сцены часто смотрит на их столик. Сэхун не знает, на кого именно, потому что Лухан всегда рядом. Держит руку на бедре и что-то шепчет на ухо. Это пускает мурашки по телу, заставляет все скручиваться внутри. Это отвлекает от всего на свете и заставляет льнуть ближе. Чонин советует снять комнату, а Кенсу, который уже сидит за их столиком, лишь лениво улыбается, чтобы не выделяться в общем веселье.   
  
    — Он запал, — хмыкает Лухан, когда они с Сэ вновь наедине в общежитии.   
  
    Он запускает руки под футболку младшего и оставляет влажные поцелуи на шее. Сэхун выдыхает рвано и хватается за чужие плечи, частичкой еще не помутневшего сознания понимая, о ком идет речь. Потому что Лухан не слепой и все прекрасно видит. Только вот, кажется, они с Сэхуном понимают все по-разному.   
  
    Сэ выдыхает:   
  
    — Наплевать.  
  
    Он не собирается ни с кем делиться. Лухан как-то горько усмехается и целует, выбивая воздух из легких. Потому что, кажется, беспокоиться нужно именно ему.  
  
    Сэхун думает, что медленно слетает с катушек, потому что ему и наполовину так не хорошо на самом деле, как это отдается внутри. Каждое прикосновение выжигается где-то под ребрами, татуируя опьяненную душу. С Луханом хорошо на грани «слишком». Всегда именно так с момента, как он прописался у Сэхуна в жизни. Тонкие пальцы пересчитывают ребра, а поцелуи какие-то болезненно трепетные. Лухан жмется ближе, обнажая светлую кожу и целуя каждый миллиметр. От этого перехватывает дыхание, потому что впервые. Сэхуну до боли в груди хорошо, и в горле застревает комок из плохих предчувствий. Месяц истекает.   
  
    Признания неуверенным шепотом, когда особенно хорошо, а в ответ отчаянные поцелуи. Потому что Сэхун, кажется, влип по самые уши, а с Луханом по-прежнему ни черта не понятно.   
  
  
  
  


▼

  
  
  
  
    — Кенсу–я, — нарушает тишину протяжный стон.  
  
    Перед лицом оказываются стакан воды и таблетка.   
  
    — Я думал, что такого больше не повторится.  
  
    Кенсу садится на край кровати и слегка кривится от того, как громко старший лакает воду. Лухан, кажется, пытается сделать вид, что ничего не услышал. Он ставит стакан на тумбочку и откидывается на спинку кровати, прикрывая глаза. Кенсу хмурится и стаскивает одеяло, совершенно не смущаясь почти нагого вида парня.   
  
    — Я не в настроении разговаривать, — отрезают в ответ.   
  
    Лухан встает с кровати и, натянув только джинсы, скрывается на балконе. Кенсу поджимает губы.   
  
    — Опять уедешь?   
  
    Старший щурится от яркого солнца и прикуривает, не одаривая собеседника даже взглядом. Кенсу облокачивается на перила возле парня, все еще ожидая начала нормального разговора. Потому что с пьяным, совершенно ничего не соображающим Луханом вчера было не до бесед по душам.   
  
    Чужие глаза смотрят немного насмешливо, когда Лухан поворачивается к младшему парню и выдыхает дым почти в лицо. Кенсу не отодвигается, лишь прожигает серьезным взглядом. Не до ребячеств.   
  
    — Куда на этот раз?  
  
    Лухан пожимает плечами, не проявляя никакого интереса к разговору.   
  
    — Тебе не надоело испытывать его терпение? — все еще пытается достучаться Кенсу. И это срабатывает.  
  
    — Прекращай, — раздраженно повышает голос Лухан. — Своими разговорами ты только увеличиваешь мою головную боль. Ничего не изменится.   
  
    — А Сэхун?  
  
    Лухан прищуривается и стряхивает пепел с сигареты.   
  
    — Что, понравился? — он ухмыляется, наблюдая, как друг теряется на какое-то время. — Можешь ничего не отвечать. Я видел твой номер у него в телефоне.   
  
    Кенсу закусывает губу и сжимает перила, отводя взгляд. Лухан спокоен, но следующая затяжка сокращает сигарету почти до фильтра.   
  
    — Он не звонил. Ни разу. Я просто…   
  
    Лухан обрывает его, улыбаясь лишь губами:   
  
    — Сэхун не может не нравиться.   
  
    Кенсу все еще не смотрит в глаза. Старший выкидывает окурок и подходит слишком близко, прижимая к перилам.   
  
    — Хочешь взять его себе? — шелестит возле уха, заставляя вздрогнуть.   
  
    — А отдать-то сможешь? — смело толкает его в грудь Кенсу, возвращая дистанцию. Лухан почти теряет равновесие от неожиданности. — Ты вчера впервые заявился за все это время, а раньше почти не появлялся в общежитии, ночуя здесь. Это и есть то, что уже изменилось.   
  
    Старший хмыкает и разворачивается, возвращаясь в квартиру.   
  
    — От того ли ты бежишь в этот раз?  
  
    Лухан слишком быстро натягивает футболку, смотрит на него пару секунд и кидает:   
  
    — Можешь не провожать.   
  
    Вместе с захлопнувшейся дверью у Кенсу развязываются руки.   
  
  
  
  


▼

  
  
  
  
    Лухан исчезает так же внезапно, как появляется.   
  
    Первые несколько дней Сэхун делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Только вот сочувствующий взгляд Чонина, который видит, как его сосед под одеялом набирает один и тот же номер, заставляет чувствовать себя ничтожно жалким.   
  
    — Ну, давай, говори, — Сэхун раздраженно хлопает дверцей своего шкафчика.   
  
    — Что? — не понимает Чонин, который почти валится на пол, напуганный громким звуком как раз в тот момент, когда он пытается натянуть на еще влажное тело джинсы.   
  
    — Говори это свое «я же тебя предупреждал» и прекращай смотреть на меня так, будто я выброшенный на дорогу щенок.   
  
    Чонин теряется на пару секунд, а потом хмурится и все же натягивает штаны.   
  
    — Разве это что-то изменит?  
  
    Сэхун слишком часто втягивает воздух, ударяя кулаком по тому же многострадальному шкафчику. Глаза приятеля расширяются, и он перехватывает руку младшего, который замахивается во второй раз. Чонин все еще не знает, что делать, потому что таким эмоциональным он видит своего соседа впервые. А Сэхун смотрит исподлобья и кусает губы, вырываясь. Чужие руки сжимают сильнее, и Сэ обмякает, пряча глаза под высветленной челкой.   
  
    — Идиот, — сипло.   
  
    Чонин ничего не отвечает, лишь подает какие-то знаки зашедшему за ним Крису, и они уже втроем отправляются в общежитие. Именно в этот момент все окончательно понимают, что нужно что-то делать.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
    В небольшом баре ничего не меняется: голос в микрофон по-прежнему приятно обволакивает и расслабляет, вкупе с парой каких-то напитков, которые заботливо ставятся Чонином. Сэхун лишь замечает, что вся эта веселая атмосфера неимоверно давит на уши, и он чувствует, что может взорваться. Но улыбка вокалиста еще шире — почти подстать Чанелю, который тоже в команде, но только недавно начал «зависать» вместе с ними, — и это, кажется, немного спасает.   
  
    — Привет.  
  
    Кенсу садится не напротив, а занимает место прямо возле младшего. Сэхун быстро кивает и отворачивается, потому что здесь занято. Кенсу больше не пытается заговорить, но придвигается ближе, и ведет себя более раскованно. Это приносило бы дискомфорт, если бы Сэ не отвлекался на чужой смех. Пухлые губы растягиваются, обнажая зубы и образуя подобие сердечка. Сэхун подвисает, но тут же утыкается в свой стакан. Потому что в «исходящих» по-прежнему всего один номер, а осторожные взгляды Криса почти кричат о том, что есть то, о чем не знает только сам Сэхун.   
  
    Кенсу не навязывается, и Сэ упускает тот момент, когда старший втискивается в это ограниченное число людей, на которых не наплевать. Сэхун, наконец, запоминает имена других участников группы и отмечает, что голос Чондэ довольно сильный, а Бэкхен больше всех задумывается о том, как выглядит на сцене. И, кажется, улыбка Чанеля почти рассекает ему лицо, когда вокалист садится рядом.   
  
    — Ты должен больше спать, — замечает как-то Кенсу с укором.  
  
    Сэхун ничего не отвечает, потому что прекрасно понимает, что два часа — ничтожно мало для того, чтобы восстановиться. Но на носу зачет, к которому он совершенно не готов. Потому что пропусков слишком много, а вместо конспектов в голове морщинки в уголках медовых глаз.   
  
    По прошествии недели (которая кажется бесконечной) становится легче дышать. Потому что Чонин сочувствует уже по совершенно другому поводу, а шепотки за спиной в университете прекращаются. Почти ничего не напоминает о ком-то на «Л», и О Сэхун снова превращается в обычного первокурсника с типичными для студента проблемами.   
  
    Но все натянутое спокойствие трескается в один момент, когда в коридоре между парами Сэхуна ловит за рукав худи какой-то мужчина. У него дорогой костюм, начищенные ботинки, ролексы, знакомый взгляд и сильная хватка.   
  
    — О Сэхун с первого курса, верно?   
  
    Парень настороженно кивает и пытается высвободить руку, но мужчина притягивает ближе.  
  
    — Передай этому паршивцу, что мое терпение на исходе.   
  
    — Извините, я не совсем…  
  
    — Лу Хань. Ты ведь с ним… общаешься, — перебивает он и смотрит так, будто никогда не подошел бы по своей воле. — У него есть три дня, и, если он не объявится, может больше не возвращаться и вовсе забыть, что у него была семья.  
  
    Сэхун вырывается и почти забывает обо всех приличиях, понимая, кто перед ним находится. Он кланяется и холодно извиняется. Потому что никакого Лухана он не знает и знать не желает.  
  
     _Лжец_ , качает головой Крис, когда младший снова пропускает мяч на тренировке.   
  
  
  
  


▼

  
  
  
  
    На носу пересдача, удаленный, но вызубренный номер режет глаза в «исходящих», а Чонин снова сочувствует. Сэхун очень надеется, что Крис правильно растолкует его взгляд, и заберет своего парня раньше, чем тому что-нибудь прилетит в голову.   
  
    — Ко мне подходил твой отец, — хмыкает в телефон Сэхун, вновь разговаривая с автоответчиком. — Не знаю, что у вас там за фигня происходит, но он дал тебе два дня.   
  
    Он замолкает, уставившись на разбросанные по полу конспекты. Два — потому что он решился позвонить только сейчас. Кажется, что по ту сторону также молчат, ожидая ответа. В принципе, там молчат всегда.   
  
    — Два дня, Лу.   
  
    Он поджимает губы и отключается, прежде чем ненужные слова сорвутся с языка.  
  
    Когда Сэхун пропускает занятия и не приходит в бар, Кенсу появляется сам. С широкой теплой улыбкой, парой бутылок пива и с  _будем лечить твою депрессивную задницу_. К слову, «депрессивная задница» совсем не против выпить, да и компания старшего стала слишком привычной. Но разговор не клеится, потому что веселье Кенсу не передается воздушно-капельным, а на языке вертятся мучающие вопросы. И, кажется, старший прекрасно это понимает.   
  
    — Спрашивай, — сдается он после очередной неудачной попытки отвлечь.   
  
    Сэхун вздрагивает, на полпути останавливая бутылку к губам. Он мнется, вперив взгляд в этикетку, потому что разговор неприятный.   
  
    — Отец Лухана приходил…  
  
    Кенсу издает немного нервный смешок, привлекая внимание напряженного младшего. Кому, как не ему, известно, что происходит в жизни Лухана. Сэхун невольно морщится, лишний раз напоминая себе, что друзьями с Кенсу им не стать именно по этой причине.   
  
    — Ты ведь знаешь, куда и почему он вечно пропадает, — голос парня звучит слегка обвиняюще, и Кенсу удивленно смотрит на него.   
  
    — Лухан сам себе на уме, — начинает старший, делая глоток из своей бутылки, — поэтому искать логику в его поступках иногда бывает весьма бесполезно. Но причиной этих исчезновений являются его напряженные отношения с отцом. Ты ведь встречался с Господином Лу. Приятный человек, не правда ли?  
  
    Сэхун показательно морщится, вызывая тихий смех у Кенсу.   
  
    — Он не из бедной семьи, в которых, как правило, за тебя уже все давно решили, — Кенсу хмурится, замолкая на какое-то время. — Все это — его дурацкий протест, потому что он учится здесь не по своей воле, да и семейный бизнес ему никуда не стрелялся.   
  
    — У него были другие планы?   
  
    — Планы? — Кенсу улыбается. — У Лухана никогда нет планов, и ты не знаешь, что ему взбредет в голову в следующую секунду. Он просто не любит, когда решают за него, и довольно часто убегает от проблем. Раньше этими проблемами были лишь визиты его отца.  
  
    Кенсу поворачивает голову и внимательно смотрит на младшего. Сэхун сглатывает, потому что намек в последней фразе звучит слишком явно.   
  
    — Вы ведь не просто «хорошие друзья», верно? — решается Сэ.  
  
    Кенсу прищуривается и забирает из рук Сэхуна бутылку, ставя ее на тумбочку возле кровати. Старший придвигается ближе, а Сэ почти не дышит, ожидая ответа.   
  
    — Тебе все еще не наплевать?  
  
    — Ответь, хен, — упрямо повторяет младший, поджимая губы.  
  
    Тишину нарушает лишь шуршание одежды, когда Кенсу еще сокращает расстояние, вынуждая парня немного отстраниться.  
  
    — Ты правда не понимаешь или просто делаешь вид? — Кенсу смотрит прямо в глаза и опирается рукой на бедро младшего, сокращая сантиметры.   
  
    А Сэхун, кажется, понимает. Но не двигается с места, тяжело выдыхая через нос. Он действительно идиот, а Лухан догадался с самого начала.   
  
    — Мы — лишь «хорошие друзья», потому что есть слишком много всего, почему мы никогда не сможем стать «лучшими», — Кенсу понижает голос, а Сэхун невольно сглатывает, и, кажется, сейчас все полетит к чертям. — И я слишком часто хочу то, что принадлежит ему.   
  
    Кенсу несколько секунд просто смотрит, будто сомневается, а потом подается вперед. Губы старшего мягкие и неуверенные — совершенно не так, как с Луханом. Кенсу чуть сжимает свою ладонь на бедре Сэхуна, а вторую кладет на шею, прижимаясь сильнее. Поцелуй кажется почти невесомым, потому что старший лишь исследует чужие губы. Сэхун не отвечает, но и не отталкивает. Он просто замирает, позволяя. Потому что любопытно, потому что  _по-другому_.   
  
    Кенсу поглаживает подушечками пальцев шею Сэхуна и понимает, что накатывает какое-то странное чувство опустошения. Целоваться с Сэхуном — будто прижаться губами к мрамору. Также холодно. Кенсу впивается пальцами еще сильнее и кусает неподвижные губы от затопившей сознание досады. Младший решает, что хватит.  
  
    Он упирается ладонями в грудь Кенсу и отстраняет от себя, не смотря в глаза. Кенсу замечает, как парень слизывает выступившую на прокушенной губе алую каплю, но ничего не говорит. Будто единственное, что может вывести его из равновесия, — стоящий поперек горла голос чужого автоответчика.   
  
    Кенсу поджимает губы.  
  
    — Он вернется, — разрезает тишину голос вокалиста. — Ты так сильно этого хочешь?   
  
    — Будто кого-то интересует, чего я хочу, — Сэхун хмыкает, прикасаясь пальцами к припухшей губе.   
  
    Лухан — эгоист. Лухан — «не в себе» и куча скелетов в шкафу. И вляпаться в это было самой большой ошибкой. Настолько огромной, что последствия вырезаны прямо на ребрах.   
  
    Взгляд Кенсу смягчается, и Сэхун кривится, потому что старший смотрит прямо как Чонин или Крис, который стал слишком эмоциональным со всеми этими отношениями. Кенсу закусывает губу, выжидая несколько секунд, и снова подается вперед, целуя в уголок губ. Сэхун вздрагивает, но не успевает никак отреагировать, потому что вокалист тут же отстраняется и встает, нервно разглаживая складки на футболке.  
  
    — Мы с Чондэ сейчас немного экспериментируем со стилем, — старший улыбается, — приходи завтра послушать. Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь. Даже Бэкхен не придирался к новому звучанию.   
  
    Сэхун выглядит отстраненным, поэтому Кенсу неловко кашляет и смотрит выжидающе.  
  
    — Ну, так что, ты придешь?  
  
    Сэхун машинально кивает, тут же исправляясь:  
  
    — Наверное. Я постараюсь прийти.  
  
    Кенсу смотрит так, будто хочет еще что-то сказать, но останавливает себя. Лишь качает головой и усмехается чему-то своему.  
  
    — Хорошо, — старший заставляет себя улыбнуться, — тогда до завтра.  
  
    Дверь за Кенсу закрывается почти неслышно, и в комнате наступает тишина. Лишь через пару секунд воздух разрезает тошнотворное  _«…оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала»_.  
  
  
  
  


■

  
  
  
  
    Сэхун не идет на занятия и на следующий день. Чонин, который и в этот раз ночевал у Криса, может только с помощью повторяющихся звонков пытаться достучаться до своего приятеля.   
  
    — От этого станет хуже только тебе, — раздраженно выдыхает он в трубку. — Препод по экономике сейчас сожрет меня глазами, потому что возле меня должна сидеть твоя костлявая задница, и у тебя все еще висит пересдача.   
  
    Сэхун пинает валяющиеся на полу конспекты и отвечает, что сегодня он никуда не пойдет. Чонин еще что-то говорит о том, что сегодня тренировка и  _«ты обещал Кенсу»_ , но его возмущение тонет в коротких гудках. Потому что Сэхун обещал только одному человеку.   
  
    Ближе к обеду, когда записи в конспектах приобретают хоть какой-то смысл, кто-то громко стучит в дверь их с Чонином комнаты. Сэхун игнорирует, потому что его сосед может войти и так, да и шли они все. Но гость не успокаивается, и, кажется, следующие удары уже ногой.   
  
    Сэхун недовольно встает и открывает дверь с намерением послать внезапного гостя куда подальше, но застывает.   
  
    — Снова прогуливаешь?  
  
    У Лухана морщинки возле глаз, вагон наглости и широкая улыбка, от которой нехорошо.   
  
    — Вернулся? — больше спрашивает младший, закрывая дверь, потому что гость прошел без приглашения.   
  
    — Ты ведь меня ждал, — отвечает Лухан и улыбается как-то незнакомо, заставляя Сэ сглотнуть.   
  
    Он напряженно наблюдает за тем, как старший по-хозяйски сгребает конспекты в кучу и отодвигает немного в сторону, освобождая себе место. Лухан отрывает лист в одной из тетрадок и начинает мастерить косяк. Сэхун чувствует, что его ведет от одного лишь запаха после первой затяжки старшего. Потому что он, мать его, действительно ждал. Как та гребаная групи. И, если бы он знал, куда именно, сорвался бы за своим чертовым Сидом.   
  
    — Иди сюда, — хлопает Лухан ладонью по месту возле себя, и младший послушно опускается на пол.   
  
    На влажном конце самокрутки Сэхун пытается различить чужой вкус, но кроме марихуаны на языке не появляется ничего. Лухан находится так близко, что руку протягивать не надо, но этого недостаточно. Он беззаботно несет какую-то чушь, изредка передавая косяк Сэхуну и соприкасаясь пальцами. На этот раз младший сам пытается продлить прикосновение и почти задыхается, потому что Лухан буквально везде. Он заполняет собой всю аскетично обставленную общажную комнату и жизнь Сэхуна, втискиваясь в нее снова без особого труда.   
  
    — Я скучал, — шепчет Лухан и трется носом о ключицу младшего.   
  
    И у Сэхуна взлетают не бабочки, а вороны, раздирающие грудную клетку изнутри. Его буквально выворачивает от молчания, продлившегося так долго. Он выговаривает все, что не мог сказать даже бездушному автоответчику. Он говорит про отца Лухана, про тренировки, про пересдачу, про Кенсу и про то, что он, Лухан, мудак.   
  
    Старший слушает вполуха. Он оттягивает воротник черной, когда-то собственной футболки, затасканной донельзя, и покрывает поцелуями светлую кожу. Сэхун тяжело дышит, но продолжает. Он говорит о том, как достали шепотки за спиной, как раздражают укоризненные взгляды преподавателей и вечные наставления Чонина.   
  
    Лухан отстраняется только для того, чтобы стянуть с себя толстовку, и затыкает младшего, лишая воздуха. Сэхун впивается пальцами в чужие обнаженные плечи и льнет ближе. Так тесно, будто хочет стать одним из торакопагов[5]. Чтобы одно сердце на двоих и никогда врозь. Лухан задевает зубами еще не затянувшуюся ранку на губе, заставляя зашипеть, но никто не останавливается. Оба дышат через нос. Быстро, тяжело, чтобы не отрываться. Старший руками исследует выпирающие ребра, спускаясь ниже, заставляя выгибаться. Сэхун чувствует, что его накрывает, будто «абажуром»[6]. Потому что Лухан окончательно привязал, без Лухана ломка.   
  
    — Я не хотел в этот раз возвращаться, — уже в ключицы выдыхает старший. — Совсем.   
  
    Лухан стягивает футболку с Сэхуна и ведет губами ниже, пересчитывая выпирающие косточки. А Сэ хочет его заткнуть, потому что ничего слышать не хочется. Хочется ближе, теплые ладони везде и горячее дыхание на коже. Но Лухан продолжает.  
  
    — Думал, перебесишься, перестанешь звонить. Думал, будет проще. Но все это звучит наивнее твоих сообщений.  
  
    Лухан почти стонет от досады, захватывая тонкую кожу на чужих ключицах. Сэхун рвано дышит и елозит по мятым конспектам, на которые опрокинул старший. Ему уже все равно.   
  
    — Представь, мы засыпаем в Инчхон, а просыпаемся в Логане, Даллсе или в О’Харе. Несколько баксов на кофе и мелочь на метро. И больше никого.   
  
    Сэхун не слушает, он втягивает воздух, когда старший садится прямо на бедра и чуть ерзает. Сэхун уплывает и лишь силой воли фокусирует взгляд на медовой радужке, почти затопленной нефтью зрачка. Лухан продевает футболку под шеей младшего и перекрещивает концы на нежном горле, ровно на дернувшемся хрящике.   
  
    — Делить глотки латте и воздух, — горячим шепотом оседает на высветленном виске младшего. — Ты доверяешь мне?   
  
    Сэхуну с детства говорили, что он слишком наивен, но он никогда не был глуп. Поэтому он прекрасно понимает, что происходит, что происходило все это время. И он кивает. Еле заметно, насколько это позволяет натянутая ткань. Сэхун не глуп, он просто слишком болен.   
  
    Где-то в стороне, на столе, вибрирует телефон, но на это некому обратить внимание. Ткань черной футболки, обернутой вокруг шеи, уже не кажется такой приятной на ощупь. А пальцы изученных до последней фаланги ладоней вцепляются в края снятой вещицы и тянут сильнее, перекрывая кислород. Лухан покрывает невесомыми поцелуями покрасневшее лицо младшего, продолжая что-то говорить, а Сэхун — он не сопротивляется. Лишь инстинктивно сжимает тонкие кисти.   
  
    — Это наш пакт, — шепчет старший, но его почти не слышно от жуткого гула в ушах.  
  
    Кусок ткани лишает не только воздуха, но и притока крови к мозгу, который, кажется, отказался соображать еще задолго до. Перед глазами ползут цветные пятна, медленно превращаясь в одно темное месиво. Метеориты, звезды, каметы всех цветов — все сливается в кашу и пропадает в черной дыре, засасывая. Сознание, кажется, покидает тело, и Сэхун чувствует, как его выбрасывает куда-то к потолку.   
  
    Телефон все еще вибрирует, собеседник на том конце провода нервно жует нижнюю губу и ждет. Все еще надеясь, что еще есть время. А Лухан отпускает края ненужной тряпки и откидывает куда-то в сторону. Он бережно просовывает руку под затылок младшего и наклоняется, набрав побольше воздуха. Мягкие губы накрывают губы Сэхуна, синие.   
  
    Пропущенных около пяти, а Лухан дует так сильно, что не хватает самому. Сэхун выгибается и кашляет, хватаясь за горло, будто сдавленное тисками. Он чувствует пальцами пульсирующую артерию и ощущает, как медленно покалывает каждую клеточку тела электрической волной. Сэхуна ведет, его накрывает лавиной откуда-то взявшейся свежей энергии, и он распахивает глаза, смотря прямо на старшего. Лухан улыбается. Он целует осторожно, ведет пальцами по покрасневшей шее, а Сэхун нервно облизывает губы.   
  
    — Это как поцелуй жизни, — шепчет старший и расстегивает ремень на джинсах Сэхуна. — Теперь по-другому никак.   
  
    Телефон снова подает звуки жизни, а у Лухана горячие губы и ловкие пальцы. Сэхун все еще не в порядке, он где-то на грани реальности, и картинка плывет перед глазами.   
  
    — Ты доверяешь мне? — снова спрашивает Лухан и берет лицо младшего в ладони, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
    Сэхун думает, что ответ очевиден, когда шепчет несколько раз:  
  
    — Да…  
  
    Кенсу перестает набирать чужой номер, когда Сэхун громче повторяет:  
  
    —  _Да_.   
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
[1] — Сид Вишес и Нэнси Спанджен — скандальная пара 70-х. Сид — "легендарный" бас-гитарист Sex Pistols, а Нэнси — групи, в которую влюбился Сид, несмотря на то, что она к нему перешла от других музыкантов. У Сида было две страсти: Нэнси и наркотики. Фраза Сэхуна "а если подсядешь?" употреблена не в прямом смысле, конечно. Просто по некоторым данным именно Нэнси подсадила Сида на героин (а по некоторым — мать). Эта парочка — персонажи еще те, и в моей работе нет прямого сравнения или схожести образов. Все их отношения — наркотические джунгли и нездоровая зависимость друг от друга. Кончилось все плохо: Нэнси нашли убитой в гостиничном номере с ножом в животе, который она сама же подарила Сиду, а последнего обвинили в ее убийстве. У музыканта было несколько попыток суицида, и через год ему удалось покончить с собой, потому что "мы заключили пакт о смерти, я должен выполнить свою часть сделки". Я не знаю, почему выбрала их. Просто "грязные" Ромео и Джульетта не в том времени и не в тех обстоятельствах. Не воспринимайте буквально, мне нравится налет сумасшествия в образе Лухана, и тут эта парочка была кстати.   
  
[2] — Миа — героиня серии романов Мэг Кэбот "Дневники принцессы" (в моей работе упоминается экранизация 2001 г.). Девушка с детства представляла свой идеальный первый поцелуй, и при этом обязательно должна была подняться ножка. Использовано для того, чтобы показать ту легкую наивность, которой Сэхун еще обладал на момент их знакомства с Луханом.   
  
[3] — "Первый номер" или разыгрывающий защитник — позиция игрока в баскетбольной команде. (Я немного польстила Лухану, да хд Но тут они все офигеть какие баскетболисты, а эта позиция ему подошла бы больше всего, на мой взгляд.)  
  
[4] — "Экскурсовод" — один из слэнговых нарко-терминов, обозначающий человека, который знает, где достать "мешочек с весельем".  
  
[5] — Торакопаги — тип сиамских близнецов, при котором происходит срастание тел в области грудной клетки. В этом случае всегда затронуто сердце.  
  
[6] — "Абажур" — слэнговое название жидкого наркотика (депрессанта) наподобие кодеинового сиропа, одним из последствий принятия которого является состояние оцепенения ("накрывающий" эффект, отсюда – название).


End file.
